


Note passing and secret tunnels

by jason_todds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, slight attempts at humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jason_todds/pseuds/jason_todds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a post on tumblr, in which Remus and Lily are passing notes in class and Sirius intercepts them. Needless to say they were talking about how dreamy he was, or something along those lines. </p><p>This is a vague attempt at recreating that. </p><p>emphasis on vague attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note passing and secret tunnels

**Author's Note:**

> For the notes, Remus is underlined italics, Lily is bolded italics and Sirius is underlined and bolded.
> 
> That said, enjoy the labour of my love. It's 2:45 in the morning and I am a sad, sad person.

Remus stares into space. His chin is propped up on his hand and his wavy, tea coloured hair flops into his eyes. 

Normally Remus takes great pains to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, he’s even been known to take down studious notes when he feels the situation calls for it. 

But at this moment, at this time, as the man standing at the front of the room drones on about the history of wizards and all other assortments of magical creatures, he isn't feeling particularly studious. In fact, he's feeling rather blindsided. 

Blindsided about the stupidly gorgeous boy sitting somewhere to his left. The boy had been in a great rush this morning, so he had forgone his usually painstaking personal grooming. His hair was a mess and his tie was crookedly tied, his wand was tucked behind his ear and his normally sharp, laughing eyes were hidden by tousled bangs. 

The boy was Sirius Black and he was ruining Remus’s life. Not, necessarily, in a bad way. Sirius was one of Remus’s best friends, he was funny (though occasionally cruel in his wit,) smart, athletic and handsome. Remus was mad for him. Utterly gone and lost and fallen. 

Obviously he had at first tried to ignore this affliction of affection, tried to tell himself, _Now Remus. You are not, I repeat not, in love with your best friend._

Really he had tried. But it was Sirius Black, and he was Remus Lupin. He didn't have a chance. 

He blinks slowly. The teacher drones on. His eyes slide closed. 

Something hits him in the side of the head. He startles and snatches up the crumpled bit of parchment from his desk. 

A frown draws his eyebrows together as he reads what is written. 

**_Stop pining over Black and pay attention - Lily._ **

He looks over at the redhead who shoots him a cheeky grin. 

_I’m not pining over anyone_

Remus scrawls, leaving a large blot of ink in the corner. 

He glances over at her and takes careful aim, pointedly ignoring the now dozing Sirius. It takes effort, he’s making small snuffling sounds into the crook of his elbow. _Not_ , thinks Remus, _unlike the sound a sleeping dog might make_. He expects that if he glances at Sirius’s leg it'll be twitching slightly. Ignoring that, he throws the wad of parchment at Lily, it hits her square on the ear. 

She doesn't react to what he has written other than to quirk a knowing eyebrow and begin to write back. 

Remus didn't have to look at James to know he’s staring at him. He can feel his eyes boring into the side of his head. He hazards a quick glance from the corner of his eye. To his relief (and amusement) James looked more dismayed and curious than murderous. Peter is oblivious, drooling on his desk and Sirius is still making stupidly adorable snuffling sounds. 

The parchment hits him on the nose this time. 

_**I’m neither stupid nor oblivious.** _

_**You were doing it again just then, I bet you were thinking about how adorable he is. And how roughish he looks with his hair all mussed up.** _

_**Can’t lie to me, Lupin.**_

Remus suppresses a grim smile. If only she knew. 

Another bit of parchment hurtles towards him. He catches it before it can take his eye out. 

_**Not even about your ‘Furry little problem.’ Really Remus, you must think me incredibly dim. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. You can trust me, really.**_

He pales. Panic pooling in the pit of his stomach. The last part relieved the feeling of dread slightly, but he couldn't help but feel exposed. He can see her smiling gently at him, and he bends over to write back. 

_As much as I appreciate the sentiment_ , 

He writes 

_I rather wish you hadn't sprung your knowledge of my… condition during History of Magic via a crumpled bit of parchment_. 

He tosses that to her and sets to scribbling on another torn bit of parchment before she could say anything more. 

_And I’m still not pining_. 

He scowls at the words before him and scribbles something he’s sure he’ll regret.

 _Even if I was, there would be no point to it. Sirius is never going to feel the same way about me_. 

He tosses it in her general direction before he can think better of it. To his horror a sudden gust of wind blows through the open window and sends the note spiralling through the air, only to land squarely on Sirius’s desk. He doesn't wake up, but his dark eyebrows draw together slightly and he shifts in his seat. 

Remus stares at the note in horror, hoping desperately that some freak incident will send it whirling back into the air and somewhere far, far away from Sirius. 

Lily is staring at the note as well, equally stricken. James is watching the proceedings with great interest.

Peter lets out a particularly loud snore.

Remus winces as Sirius stirs again, he’s waking up. 

His knuckles are white and his fingers are clenched around the edge of the table. 

Sirius blinks slowly, and goes cross-eyed as he notices the balled up note resting in front of him. 

Remus’s throat closes up as he smoothes it out and reads it to himself, his eyes widening in surprise as his mouth shapes the words. 

Sirius turns and stares at him with a strange expression that, if Remus didn’t know better, would look something like wonder. 

Remus ducks his head down and buries it in his hands. 

It isn't until after he refuses to meet Sirius’s eyes that he realizes that it's pretty much an admission of guilt. 

“Fuck” he says quietly, head still buried in shaking hands. 

Something hits him in the head. He ignores it. Something hits him in the head again. He continues ignoring it. 

It isn’t until the note (he assumes it’s a note) gets particularly aggressive that he lifts his head and snatches it out of the air. 

Sirius is staring intently at him and Lily is watching them both with narrowed eyes. James is staring at her with an expression of adoration. 

Remus flattens the note with still trembling fingers.

 **If you’d bothered to ask me then you’d have found out, in no uncertain terms, that I’m quite moony about you, Moony**

The note isn't signed but the handwriting is immediately recognisable. 

Remus can feel hysterical laughter bubbling up in his throat. 

_That's a horrible pun_

He writes back, and when Sirius beams at him, he smiles back.

Remus refuses to look at Lily, he knows that she’s smirking.

He finds he doesn’t mind so much. 

* * * * * 

When the bell finally rings, Remus takes his time packing up his things. 

He isn't surprised when he finds Sirius waiting in the corridor for him. Butterflies that feel more like tiny hungarian horntails slam against the inside of his stomach. 

Sirius smirks at him and glances around to see who’s in the hallway, before grabbing Remus’s wrist and dragging him behind a tapestry that, unsurprisingly, leads to a secret tunnel. 

“Hi” Remus whispers. There's no need for him to lower his voice, he just feels that given the darkness and proximately of Sirius, it's appropriate.

“Hey” replies Sirius in an equally quiet voice. 

His teeth flash in a grin that (metaphorically, although once Sirius had tried to cast a charm to make himself invisible, despite having access to James cloak, and it had backfired quite spectacularly, leaving Sirius with teeth, hair and fingernails that glowed in the dark. The rest of the Marauders had left him to suffer for a while, before removing it when the light got too annoying at night.) lit up the darkness.

“Is this okay?” Sirius breathes, curling his fingers around the back of Remus’s neck. His hands are very warm. 

Remus stares at him for a moment, trying discern whether or not he’s taking the piss. 

After deciding that he doesn't really care if he’s joking or not, he’ll just have to deal with it, he twists Sirius’s crooked, red and gold tie around his fist and yanks him closer. 

He presses his mouth against Sirius’s who opens his with a low groan. Sirius crowds him against the wall and kisses him hungrily. Remus twines an arm around Sirius’s waist and kisses him back fiercely.

When they eventually pull away from each other, Remus presses his wide, foolish grin into Sirius’s shoulder. Sirius holds him tighter and presses a kiss into his hair. “I’ve been mad for you for so long, you daft dog” Remus says, his words muffled. 

“Wish you’d told me” Sirius replies lightly, with an undercurrent of truthfulness, “We could of been doing this” he punctuates his words with a tilted kiss to the corner of Remus’s mouth “Much sooner”

Remus just smiles at him, and kisses him again. And again. And again. They don’t leave the tunnel for a good while after that, and when they do get back to the common room, James and Peter (the traitors) take one look at them and let a loud, delighted whoop. 

“About damn time” James crows, triumphant and nearly delirious with happiness for two of his best friends. Sirius flips him off and James just laughs and hooks an arm around his neck, they go down in a tangle of flailing limbs and mock curses. 

Peter just smiles at them all, though his eyes hold a strange tightness. 

Remus sighs and watches fondly as the two roll around on the floor, he doesn't stop smiling for days afterward. Neither does Sirius.  



End file.
